Nightmares Of Anime Characters
by Pikachu Hunter
Summary: (Complete) Have you ever wondered what the worst nightmare of an anime character would be? These are the novelized versions of their most horrible ones yet!
1. Chapter One

Terrible Nightmares Of Anime Characters  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh! : Joey's Nighmare  
  
  
  
Joey rolled over in his bed, and started to drool on the other half of his pillow. He made  
  
a final 'Hai YAH!' and kicked in the air, then started to laugh. "Haha, now who's the mutt? I sure  
  
showed you, Kaiba!" Then Joey launched into another dream.  
  
  
  
Yami stood at an altar with an open bible in hand. He wore black robes with a  
  
white collar and white cuffs. He had black leather shoes previously shined, and a red tie showed  
  
from under the black robe and over the white shirt beneath the robe, looking...preistlike. Joey  
  
was wearing a traditional tuxedo, and a girl, though he couldn't see her face, stood beside him in  
  
a white dress. Ahead of the girl and him was Serenity and a guy who's face he couldn't make  
  
out.  
  
Serenity wore an elegant and beatiful custom made wedding gown. She turned  
  
around to give a small wave to her brother, who beamed with pride to see his little sister getting  
  
married. But why was he standing beside a girl he couldn't see the face of? And who was  
  
Serenity marrying?  
  
Joey gurgled in his sleep. "You look nice, sis." He rolled over and flopped onto the floor.  
  
"Am I getting married too?" Joey's parents stood in the doorway, stifling laughs at what Joey was  
  
saying. "He and Serenity are having a double wedding," Joey's father said to his mother. Joey  
  
rolled across the floor until he was blocked by the closet door. "Who's that guy?" Joey mumbled.  
  
"We are here to join two couples. First to go, will be Serenity's brother, Joey.  
  
Joey Wheeler, do you take this girl to be your wife forever and ever until your duelist deck rots  
  
away and you are too frail to duel?" Yami asked.  
  
Joey laughed, and Serenity joined her parents in Joey's doorway. "Haha, Yami's the  
  
preist who's hooking us up!" Joey nudged the girl he couldn't see in his sleep.  
  
"What's Joey talking about? Why is he on the floor?" Serenity asked. Her mother leaned  
  
over and explained. "You and Joey are having a double wedding. Joey hasn't said who either of  
  
you are marrying yet, but he just said that Yugi's friend is the preist that's marrying you. He  
  
keeps on rolling around and drooling." She said.  
  
"Yeah, but who am I marrying?" Joey asked. Yami nodded to the girl. "You may  
  
now kiss the bride." He said. The girl took the veil away from her face, and puckered up. "C'mon,  
  
Joey, kiss me!"  
  
"AHHH! NO! I WON'T MARRY YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! NO, GET AWAY, I LOVE MAI, I  
  
LOVE MAI! NO, DON'T AH, NO!" Joey screamed, tossing and turning on the floor. Serenity  
  
giggled. "I knew he did!" She laughed. "But...that means this isn't a good dream for him. He's  
  
not marrying Mai. I'm gonna find out who he is marrying." She started to tip-toe towards her  
  
brother. "How?" Their father asked.  
  
"Watch," Serenity leaned near Joey and whispered. "Who is the girl? Who is the girl?  
  
Who is the girl?" She droned. Joey rolled away.  
  
"Tea! I don't want to marry Tea! Get her away, Yami! Ah, save me Serenity!" Joey  
  
shouted in his sleep. One of his arms popped up, like it was blocking the bride. "DON'T KISS  
  
ME!" Joey begged.  
  
"Too late, Joey, even if you don't kiss her, she's now your wife!" Yami cackled  
  
like he enjoyed this. Joey looked back and saw Mai crying.  
  
"I love you Mai!" Joey called out, trying to move backwards while still on his back.  
  
He ran to hold Mai's hand, but an invisible chain yanked him back to the clutches  
  
of Tea, and Yugi held Joey down while Tea kissed him and stuffed a ring on his finger. "Your  
  
MINE, now, Joey Wheeler! And now I am Mrs. Tea Wheeler! Muahahahaha!"  
  
Joey covered his already closed and sleeping eyes in agony. "No, she kissed me! Aaaah,  
  
I'm sorry Mai, she's taking me away!" His parents laughed out loud, and Serenity sat on her  
  
brother's bed. "Who am I going to marry?" She wondered.  
  
Tea dragged Joey to sit in a pew near the sobbing Mai. "Shut up, whiner!" Tea  
  
yelled at Mai. "We're trynig to watch my sister-in-law get married!" Joey sat up, eager to learn  
  
the groom's name. Yami brushed some lint off his robe before reopening his bible and making an  
  
'ahem' noise. "Okay, now we'll hitch Joey's little sister to this guy. Do you, Serenity Wheeler, take  
  
this guy to be your husband forever and ever until your duelist deck rots away and you are too  
  
frail to duel?" Yami asked. Serenity nodded excitedly. "I do I do I do!" She squeaked. Joey  
  
squinted at the guy. He still couldn't see his face.  
  
"Who are you marrying, sis? Who's the groom?! He better treat you awful good, or I'll  
  
pound his face in! And why are you so happy to marry him? My mystery bride wasn't good at  
  
all!" Joey threatened the faceless man who would be Serenity's husband.  
  
Serenity laughed. "You're a good brother," she said. "Even in your sleep!"  
  
"Tell us what happens in the rest of the dream tommorow morning, Serenity. We're  
  
going to bed." Joey's mother waved, and walked down the hall with his father by her side.  
  
"Okay," Serenity said.  
  
Yami pointed to the groom. "Do you take this girl to be your wife forever and  
  
ever until your duelist deck rots away and you are too frail to duel?"   
  
"Yes! Yes I do! Oh, I have been dreaming of kissing you for a long time,  
  
Serenity!" The groom said. He leaned in and Serenity kissed him.  
  
" You are now officially married!" yami threw a handful of rose petals in the air  
  
over their heads. Serenity and the groom ran down the aisle to meet Joey and his terrible bride.  
  
"Joey, I'm so happy!" Serenity hugged her brother tight. The groom came up to shake Joey's  
  
hand, and his face finally came into veiw.  
  
"NOOOOOO! TRISTAN!?! THAT WEASEL, I'LL KILL HIM! SERENITY, I THOUGHT YOU  
  
LIKED KAIBA!" Joey screamed out. He sat up in his sleep and stated to run down the hall, still  
  
snoring. Serenity blushed. "How'd he know I like Seto?" She asked. Serenity's father yelled down  
  
the hall.  
  
"Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?! No daughter of mine is going to have anything to do with a Kaiba!  
  
I'm gald you married Tristan in Joey's dream, Serenity! He's a much nicer person!" Then he  
  
started to snore, and there were no more comments from her father. Serenity ran down the  
  
stairs to follow Joey, who already had his shoes on and was running across the street towards  
  
Tristan's house. It was hard to belive Joey is still asleep, Serenity thought as she stuffed on her  
  
sneakers and ran after Joey, who dodged into Tristan's house.  
  
Serenity followed Joey up the stairs of Tristan's house, and into Tristan's room. Serenity  
  
put on a pair of earmuffs she found in the pocket of her jacket. It was almost unbearable,  
  
listening to the two boys' snoring. Joey, with his eyes still closed, picked up a baseball bat and  
  
held it over his head, ready to beat the snot out of Tristan. Serenity looked around herself.  
  
Tristan had a messy and cluttered room. She had to wake Joey up quick before he broke  
  
Tristan's legs, though she admitted it would be useful in the event that he tried to kiss her again.  
  
He'd attempted it som many times she couldn't count the amount of slaps she'd given him.  
  
"Die, you weasel!"Joey started to lowed the bat, when Serenity grabbed the nearest  
  
object and threw it at Joey. "Wake up, stupid!" She yelled, and tried to yank Tristan out of the  
  
way. The object Serenity had thrown went off in a ring in mid air waking up Joey and Tristan.  
  
Lucky thing the object was an alarm clock. Serenity dropped Tristan on the ground when she  
  
realized she was holding his hand. She pulled off the earmuffs and ran around the bed to hug  
  
Joey, who was screaming. "Yah, no! No more hugs!" Joey pushed away. "What? Where are we,  
  
sis? Why do I have a baseball bat in my hand? Wern't we just in a wedding chapel?" Joey  
  
scratched his head in confusion. Tristan sat up, already half off the bed on account of Serenity.  
  
"What're you doing in my room, Joey? I was just dreaming about your sister!...oh, heh heh, hi,  
  
Serenity!" He waved shyly. Joey stood in front of Serenity and spread out his arms.  
  
"No way, don't even think about it, Tristan! You're not marrying my sister!" He shook his  
  
fist at Tristan, who shrugged. "What're you talking about? I just dreamt that she won an art  
  
award!" He pointed at his alarm clock, now lying on the floor. "It's three a.m., what are you guys  
  
doing in my house?!"  
  
Serenity sat down and started to explain Joey's dream, and of course, Joey filled in the  
  
blanks, like how excited his sister was to marry Tristan and not Kaiba. He shuddered at the  
  
thought of being kissed by Tea.  
  
"Well, I think Serenity and I would made a wonderful couple!" Tristan put his arm around  
  
Serenity's shoulder, and steam erupted from her brother. Joey ran to the corner and retreived  
  
the baseball bat, now fully awake and redy to swing. "Strike one, Tristan!" He yelled. "You stay  
  
away from my sister!"  
  
***  
  
[Pikachu Hunter,the author, and some characters from the story sit in a studio that would most  
  
likely be the set of a talk show. Also present is Vegeta, as he is the permanent comments guest  
  
chosen by Pikachu Hunter. They convers about the story.]  
  
Pikachu Hunter:Lets have a critical point of veiw. Vegeta, what's your take on this?  
  
Vegeta:I'm not sure if there were enough laughs to make this a comedy...  
  
Joey:Tristan, you rat! I'll get you!  
  
Tristan:Yai!  
  
Serenity:Why are you so protective, Joey?  
  
Joey:Because otherwise you'd be mistreated!  
  
Serenity:So?  
  
Vegeta:So this is Pikachu Hunter's story! Not Serenity's, not Joey's, and not Tristan's!  
  
Pikachu Hunter:Thankyou. What did you really think about the story? Tea?  
  
Tea:Uh...  
  
Vegeta:Spit it out, we don't have all day!  
  
Joey:Disgusting! The worst dream I've ever had!  
  
Pikachu:Well, there you have it. Straight from the main character's mouth, we have the opinion  
  
that it was definitly the creepiets dream Joey has ever had! thatnkyou for joining us for this one  
  
panel story for the Yu-Gi-Oh! chapter of 'Terrible Nightmares Of Anime Characters'! See you next  
  
time with our Dragonball Z chapter! 


	2. Chapter Two

Nightmares Of Anime Characters  
  
By Pikachu Hunter  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z : Vegeta  
  
  
  
Vegeta drifted off to sleep at last, but feared the dreams he might have, for the  
  
last thing he had seen or thought about before he had fallen asleep was the terrible, awful pink  
  
shirt with the label 'Bad Man' on the back. He shuddered, and rolled over in his bed, leaving no  
  
covers for Bulma, who shivered and smacked Vegeta until he gave back half the blanket.  
  
He stood in front of the closet. He scanned his options for the day's apparel, and sighed.  
  
Bulma had purposely taken all of Vegeta's Saiyan armor, customized outfits and Gi's and thrown  
  
them in the wash to make sure he had no options to look 'war-like' this morning, which  
  
happened to be Sunday. Bulma was again forcing him to attend church with her and Trunks,  
  
their eight-year-old son. He flipped through the human made clothes Bulma noticed he never  
  
wore, which was what she left.  
  
He chose a pink T-shirt with a white label on the back. He knew it wasn't very like  
  
himself to wear such happy and bright colors, but it must have been at least twenty degrees  
  
Celsius outside and he had no intention of wearing something that would make him sweat. The  
  
other shirts were all long-sleeved and turtlenecked, and Vegeta knew Bulma would be quite  
  
pleased with his...'selection.''So Vegeta slipped on the pink shirt over a white muscle shirt. Then  
  
he searched the pants drawer.  
  
"Oh, of course," Vegeta groaned, holding up a pair of soft yellow pants. "This looks  
  
absolutely lovely!" He droned on and on about the terrible selection of clothes she had made for  
  
Vegeta, and how he didn't even get a choice on his pants, because every other pair was either  
  
destroyed or 'in the wash'.  
  
He slid into the highly disliked pants and walked downstairs. Bulma smiled as she saw  
  
him come into view in her pre-planned outfit. "Good morning, Vegeta!" She sang. Trunks looked  
  
up from his cereal and almost choked on a mouthful of Fruit Loops. Then he started giggling, and  
  
fell off his chair in a heap of massive howling laughter. "Oh, shut up, Trunks." Vegeta said,  
  
grabbing a piece of toast from the toaster.  
  
"I'm so glad you're wearing something suitable for church this morning, Vegeta," Bulma  
  
kissed him on the cheek while walking by with a pot of hot coffee. "Cup or mug?" She shook the  
  
pot at Vegeta.  
  
"Armor. Now." He folded his arms over his chest and sat on the couch in front of a  
  
flatscreen television set.  
  
"And uh...Black coffee in a cup. Hurry it up, woman, ain't got all day!" Vegeta  
  
roared in his sleep. Bulma sat up, then looked at Vegeta. He was even ordering her around in his  
  
sleep. "The nerve of that man, I swear!" Bulma gave up on fighting over covers with a Saiyan;  
  
she got up and got a second blanket. "I'll hurt you if you try to take this one from me, you  
  
blanket-stealing Saiyan." She threatened.  
  
"Well, woman? Hurry up and get me my armor, I'm not leaving this spot without  
  
it unless the couch is on fire. I might not even move then!" Vegeta hated to wait, and he flicked  
  
on the t.v. Trunks put his empty bowl on the countertop, and sat down beside his father.  
  
"What's on, Dad?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing much, Trunks. Just news and how hot it is outside."  
  
"How hot is it outside?"  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why does it matter?!" Vegeta pointed the remote at Trunks. Bulma sighed, and  
  
went downstairs to get a basket of laundry to fold. "Men," she muttered.  
  
"Get some of my regular clothes for me while you're down there," Vegeta called  
  
after his already exhausted wife. She screamed and threw the basket down the stairs.  
  
Then it happened. The worst fear of Vegeta had just come true.  
  
"Get it yourself!" Bulma yelled, stomping over to the television and flopping  
  
down in front of it. She wrenched the remote from Vegeta's grasp and changed the channel until  
  
she found a nice, boring house renovation series being aired in a marathon.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped. "D-d....do it y-y-yourself-f-f...? Ah?" He stuttered,  
  
dumbfounded at his wife standing up for herself. Bulma nodded, and changed the channel to a  
  
soap opera. "That's right, bucko. I'm not making your meals, not cleaning our room, the house,  
  
or anything, and I'm certainly NOT doing any more of Trunks' math home work! Just...both of  
  
you! Do it yourself!"   
  
  
  
Two hours later, Vegeta was wearing a pink laced white apron, and was stirring  
  
a soup while Trunks folded the mountains of laundry around him. Bulma sniggered, sitting on the  
  
couch and enjoying herself. "Y'know, I'd like to have some music." She said, clapping four times.  
  
Trunks whined, and Vegeta stirred the soup faster. "You're not making me sing that song for you  
  
again!" Vegeta said, declining the offer of singing for his wife for the fourteenth time that hour.  
  
Bulma laughed. "Oh, Vegeta, I do hope you like cleaning toilets..." Vegeta jumped, and instantly  
  
began to sing.  
  
"It's a hard knock life, for us!" He said enthusiastically. Trunks hummed and  
  
sang the echoes, keeping time while continuing to shake out lint from socks and match them to  
  
the other one. Bulma frowned. "No, not that one," she said. "The other one." She smiled. Vegeta  
  
shook his head and slammed his fist on the stove, rattling the pot the soup was in. "Nuh-uh, no  
  
way Bulma, you are NOT making me sing THAT!" He yelled. "This is where I draw the line!"  
  
"...toilet cleaning duty, boys?..."  
  
"Yaih! Okay okay!" Vegeta cringed. Counted to four, setting the time for himself  
  
and Trunks. "The sun'll come out...Tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that-tomorrow, there'll be  
  
sun!" Vegeta sung.  
  
"Yai, NOT TOMMORROW! NOOOOO!" Vegeta sat up screaming. Bulma looked over in his  
  
direction. "I knew watching 'Annie' when you were asleep beside me would be bad luck! Now  
  
you've probably woken Trunks!" She croaked. "And I haven't been able to sleep since you started  
  
snoring," she added.  
  
***  
  
[Again, sitting in the talk-show like room was Pikachu Hunter, accompanied by her favorite guest,  
  
Vegeta. Also in the studio was his family.]  
  
Pikachu Hunter:So, what did you think of this, Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta: I hate those songs! How can you stand them, Bulma?!  
  
Bulma:I can...but you need to gimme a break!  
  
Trunks:But we're Saiyans! We conquer and sell, not fold and scrub!  
  
Vegeta:The cracker's got a point!  
  
Trunks:Cracker?  
  
Bulma:You called my son a cracker?!  
  
Vegeta:Pikachu Hunter, you can like, back me outta this mess, right?...Right?  
  
Pikachu Hunter:...uh...  
  
Vegeta:...(weakly)Right?  
  
Pikachu Hunter:No. We're not in a story anymore. We're in a live thingy with your comments on  
  
the story. I can't do anything to save you but give you this advice: Check out next chapter and  
  
run fast!!  
  
[We leave the scene with Vegeta being chased by a furious mother and son duo, and an author  
  
hiding under the coffee table to avoid being hit in the head with the large umbrella Bulma had  
  
armed herself with.] 


End file.
